


Handbook for Werewolves

by Rock_The_Boat



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Some Plot, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rock_The_Boat/pseuds/Rock_The_Boat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fed up with being the underdogs, Rose and the other members of her pack decide to write a book detailing the downsides to being a werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The book begins

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea that I had a while ago. Since then, it's just been gathering dust on my hard drive, so I figured that I'd let it see the light of day.
> 
> If it's confusing, or a particular part doesn't make sense, then just say so. Likewise if you spot any spelling/grammar errors. I do read my works over, but sometimes mistakes do slip through, so if something is wrongly worded, then please tell me.

Werewolves. There are probably close to half a dozen books and films that have featured them to have been released and published already. Legends of werewolves have been around for centuries. But there's one thing that bothers us. In the few movies we've seen, and books we've read, not one of them has ever mentioned the downsides to being a werewolf.

Oh yeah, they mention that werewolves can jump higher and are faster than normal humans. But do they ever mention things like being on heat, or taking a whizz on a tree or lamp post? No, they do not.

I used to think that being a werewolf would be exciting. And, in a certain way, it is. But sometimes I wish that they'd told us there would be certain aspects of the wolf's nature that isn't quite so appealing to the average human.

The pack I run in is small, only five of us all together, and we're all around the same age, which makes us easy targets for some of the bigger and older packs of werewolves whom roam around the city. Usually, we give as good as we get, but sometimes, we can get soundly beaten. Which sucks sometimes, as then we have to poke around in bins for food, and that doesn't really please any of us.

Maybe it's because we're more in touch with our 'inner wolves' as Rose likes to call them, but we do seem to be more aware of what we're feeling.

It was after one rather nasty fight that we, amazingly enough, managed to win, and we were lying about, licking our wounds, when Joe suggested that maybe we should write a book on the less well known side of werewolf culture. I have to say that I didn't really think much of the suggestion at first, since it seemed a little redundant, if I might say so. Plus I did point out that as we were the smallest pack, the new werewolves weren't likely to pay much attention to us. Rose disagreed however. She thought that if we did write this book, then it would very probably contain some good advice. Plus, it would give the other packs a wake up call, and make them realise that we did, in fact, know what we were talking about.

Slowly, the three of us whom weren't that sure about the whole thing, Jake, Matt and Kate, that's me, were convinced that we could do this.

So, that's pretty much how the idea for this book came about. A random suggestion thrown about, argued on and fought about, before it was decided that each of us would write a chapter based on an actual experience that we've had.

Hopefully, it'll give whomever reads it a better idea of what being a werewolf is really like.


	2. Kate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not easy being a werewolf and encountering deer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an interesting chapter to write. I tried to give some idea as to Kate's problem, but I'm not completely sure if I've pulled it off. Can't quite put my finger on it, but it feels like something's missing.

Kate didn't usually hate being a werewolf. Well, not as much as the others did, anyway. But there were occasions when she wished that the wolf's instincts weren't quite so...sharply honed. Like now, for instance. She had not expected to find herself chasing after a deer. Oh, it was fine when she was with the rest of the pack. On the rare occasions that they were allowed to hunt, they ended up being successful. But that was when they were wolves. And there wasn't anyone around to witness them.

This, however, was different. This time, her family were around. And, to make the already awkward situation even worse, she was chasing after it as a human.

There was nothing more Kate liked than taking walks. Usually, she went alone, enjoying the birdsong and the colours of the flowers in the hedge rows, but sometimes her family went with her. This was a family walk, although once she'd regained control of herself, Kate wished that she'd been on her own.

"So then Rob said..."

Kate tuned the chattering of her younger sister out. She wasn't really that close to Judith anyway. Not since Jude had started senior school. Heaving a sigh, she glanced round, her nostrils flaring. She could smell sheep somewhere, and something inside her twitched, wanting to be let out.

No.

Kate shook her head sharply. She couldn't afford to lose control, not here. Not in front of her family. They already thought she was a little weird anyway. Besides, today was supposed to be a family day. A day where she was meant to forget what she was and act normal. Whatever normal was.

"...Kate!"

"Uh? Oh, um, yeah, Mum?"

"I was just saying that there are Red deer over there. Why don't you go and take pictures of them, like you used to?"

"I didn't bring my camera."

"Oh, Kate."

Kate hated that tone. It was the 'Why don't you seem to take interest in anything anymore?' tone that she'd started hearing recently. The 'I'm a little disappointed' tone.

Besides, she knew what would happen if she looked at the deer. She could already feel the wolf inside her shifting about, trying to force itself up to the surface. She'd end up changing and then leaping after them, all human thoughts flying out of her head.

But it wasn't that easy to forget about the deer. In fact, the deer seemed to be shadowing them. Kate could see them out of the corner of her eye. They were flitting through the bracken, keeping an eye of the four humans walking a few meters away. The wind sent their scent wafting down to Kate. She couldn't get away from it.

They smelt like meat. Fresh, red meat.

A growl began to build in her throat. It started off low, a mere rumble, but soon built up. She had to let it out.

"Did you say something, Kate?"

"No... I was just clearing my throat."

The deer were still there. And the wolf inside Kate was really starting to wake up. Her nostrils were flaring as far as they could, and her mouth was starting to water. She could feel it on the edges of her mind, that impatient demand to hunt. A dim mist was starting to drift around the edges of her vision, signaling that she was about to shift.

Shit. Shit.

She couldn't change here. Not now. She had to get away.

Twisting off the path, ignoring the shouts of her family, Kate plunged on through the bracken. It took her a while to finally regain some slight control of her senses, but when she did, she realised that the large shapes fleeing in front of her weren't figments of her imagination.

Suddenly coming to an abrupt stop, Kate stared in horror. She'd been chasing deer. Not for fun, but with the intention of grabbing one and eating it.

How the hell was she going to explain this to her family?


End file.
